Another day to fall in love
by IGotYouFirst
Summary: Pepper is in an accident and forgets about everything that has happened between her and Tony.
1. Chapter 1

A story in which Pepper is involved in a serious car accident the day before her and Tony were due to be married but when she wakes two months later she thinks it's a team when there was no Iron Man. No relationship with Tony Stark. And no child either. How will they cope?

Unfortunately I own nothing. please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Another day to fall in love<strong>

Two months, three days, seven hours, twenty six minutes and thirty four seconds after the crash, Pepper woke up dazed and confused, not understanding where she was until she rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was where she should be. She was in her appartment , in her bed and there was still plenty of time before she had to go and attempt to get her play boy boss, Tony Stark, to go to a meeting and be on time for once.

Two months, three hours and fourth seconds after the accident, Pepper had women for the first time after the car crash but ten minutes, twelve seconds later she had to be sedated. Tony was a wreck since the doctors had told him that his fiancée has short term memory loss and has no recollection of the past few years to which a small part of Tony dies.It was after the second day that they realised that she no longer had the capability to convert short term into long term memory and so two months, three days, one hour,eleven minutes and seven seconds after that tragic accident, Pepper was moved out of the hospital and back into her old apartment which Tony had bought the previous day for a rediculously large sum of money and Pepper was settled back into one of the places that she did remember.

When Tony got home he paid the babysitter and picked up his and Pepper's son and hugged him,just wanting some comfort,some feeling of normality back in his life. Some essence of Pepper. His Pepper. As his son drifted off to sleep in his arms he was left alone with his thoughts, unable to sleep.

_She doesn't remember us... Our relationship.. Our son... Oh geez she doesn't remember little Robert.. What if she never remembers?!_

_A.N Hope you like this little taster, please review and let me know if you think it is worth continuing the story! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I do apologise for all and any spelling or grammar mistakes in the previous chapter, I wrote it while half asleep and on a tablet (which is also why the chapter is so short). Again please read and review! (SLIGHT SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IRON MAN 3)

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

It had now been two months, three days, nine hours, thirty minutes and seventeen seconds since the crash and Pepper Potts was currently making her way over to the mansion, which had been rebuilt not long after the events involving the Mandarin in which most of the mansion fell into the sea. For her this was just another normal day which as always would probably begin with sending the clothes of Mr Stark's latest conquest to the dry cleaners before showing the aforementioned conquest to the door. In other words: Taking out the trash.

What Pepper didn't now was that exactly two hours, four minutes and fourth two seconds ago, Tony Stark had only just fallen asleep after attempting to get his son to go back to sleep. After thirty minutes and twelve seconds, he gave up. Instead he decided to read a book to his son until his son fell asleep and, shortly after, he too fell asleep. His trusted A.I JARVIS had alerted him that Pepper was currently making her way to the front door and had tried everything he could to wake his creator however it was of little use as Tony simply mumbled "Mute".

At that very moment, Pepper entered the mansion and started to search the living room for discarded clothes of Tony's latest conquest only to find a few childrens toys that Tony had attempted to hide. Hiding them under the couch, however, is not the best hiding place. Especially when the person searching is the meticulous Pepper Potts. Upon finding the children's toys, Pepper was extremely confused and (after a long internal debate) thought it would be best to just ask her boss why on earth he had them. At this moment, five minutes and seven seconds after Pepper had entered the mansion, she was making her way up the stairs and heading straight for Mr Stark's bedroom then, safe in the knowledge that he didn't have company, she opened the door but was not prepared for what she saw.

Five minutes, thirty two seconds after Tony had told JARVIS to mute and tried to go to sleep again, he was woken by three simple words then the slam of his door : "Oh my god!". He awoke just in time to see that Pepper had just walked into the room then promptly left, almost running away. It was at the same point that the slam of the door woke his son and made him start crying that Tony climbed out of his bed, carrying his now crying son and raced after Pepper as fast as he could.

"Pep wait! Please don't go!" He yelled as he tried to catch up with her and having to try and be louder than his son's cries.

Pepper was in the loving room gathering her things when Tony caught up with her and when Tony continued to ask her to just stay she reluctantly gave in. "What is going on, Tony? Did you steal someone's child?!"

"What?! No! I did not steal someone's child! He's our son!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he mentally cursed himself for letting that slip, knowing that the doctors said that if there is any hope of recovery then Pepper must remember things in her own time,

"OUR SON?! WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT, TONY?!" at this point, Robert started crying even more, practically crying and screaming for his mum, at which Tony turned his attention to him as Pepper continued firing question after question at him.

"It's OK little guy.. Daddy's here.." He stopped himself before he said 'And so is mummy' and simply sighed instead as well his efforts were in vain and the boy continued to cry. Knowing that the boy needed to be held by his mother he tried to persuade Pepper to hold him.

"Look... I'll explain everything if you do this for me... Technically I shouldn't tell you anything but you know I can keep secrets. Come on, Pep... Please? Just while I get him something that might cheer him up.."

".. Fine, but you have some serious explaining to do, Tony" she sighed and took the boy from Tony before he left to get Robert's favourite bear, one that Pepper had previously owned. She sat on the couch with the infant who had already started to calm, gripping onto her blouse with his a small fist. "If Tony really is your dad then he has some serious explaining to do... Unless some woman just left you on his doostep cause they couldn't handle a mini Tony". She chuckled slightly "I don't think the world would be able to cope with two male Starks"

Having retrieved the bear, Tony had walked back towards the living room then paused and watched as Robert started to calm in Pepper's hold then smirked at her last sentence before making his presence known.

"Not the first time I've heard that.. Plus there's always someone to keep an eye on us and keep us out of trouble" he couldn't help but grin as Pepper laughed slightly then sighed, knowing she would want answers about everything.

"He really is my son... His name is Robert... And I know you won't believe me when I say this but you really are his mum" he said while handing the bear to his son, watching as Pepper frowned, guessing she knew it was her bear the infant was now hugging.

"The reason you don't remember is.. You were in a car accident, Pep.."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes again, hope you like he chapter? Please review and say what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the favourites and the reviews. I know that the way they acted may have been rediculous and childish or that it's unrealistic for someone to be let out of the hospital so quickly but I wanted to get that part of the story out of the way and move on to what will be the main part of the story. Again thank you and again apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>An evening to remember<strong>

A few hours later, after Tony had explained everything to Pepper and even got JARVIS to show images and after Pepper had gone out onto the balcony and cried, the two of them were sitting on the couch with Robert asleep in Tony's arms, hugging his Iron Man plushie tightly (Pepper certainly wasn't surprised to find out that Tony had indeed bought the plushie for their son before he was born because "He just had to have it. It would be crime not to.")

"He helped... In a way" Tony mumbled while looking down at his son and smiling proudly. Pepper, who had also been sat quietly watching the infant she now knew to be her son, looked up at Tony but remained silent, knowing he would continue anyway."I was.. At a loss… For the first time in my life, I had no idea what to do. So I stayed by your bedside day and night for a few weeks... Rhodey brought this little guy in after a few days and we put him in your arms... Hoping that something, a any thing would happen.

There are all those stories on the internet and on the news, stories of mothers coming out of comas thanks to something related to their child. It was the one tiny bit of hope that I climbed to. We would place Rob in your arms for a while each day and then one day the greatest thing happened" He paused and looked up to Pepper and smiled "You moved cause he'd started crying and so we kept doing the same thing every day then finally you woke up." He grinned as he looked back at his son but the expression soon faded and Pepper remembered what he had said about the day she woke up, how she was sedated and could onlynimagine the pain it caused him so simply took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tony smiled and returned the gentle squeeze "He saved both of us. I honistly can't survive without you... And I couldn't even before we started dating. I didn't even remember getting my social security number" at that Pepper couldn't help but was true and she could hardly believe that he ever managed to cope before he hired her as his P.A. Especially since he thinks his social security number is five and forgot (probably on purpose) almost every single meeting or event that he had to attend a and was important that he did so.

The two continued talking for a few hours before JARVIS interrupted "Sir, I'm afraid Director Fury has asked for you to get to HQ as fast as you can. The Avengers are needed." Tony sighed. Fury always had great timing.

"Just tell him I'm busy.. The rest of the super not-so-secret boy band can deal with it."

"Sir, Director Fury is insisting-"

"Oh, grow a spine, Jarv." Tony refusded to leave now. He was tired and just wanted to stay with Pepper for the evening but Pepper knew he had to go, knew he was needed by the team.

"Tony, you should go. Go save the world" she smiled slightly "Don't worry about me, I'll have a mini Stark to keep an eye on while you are gone. So it womb won't be any different to looking after you" she laughed as he pulled a face then took Robert from him then shoved Tony gently to get him to move. He reluctantly got up then went down to his workshop and suited up before flying off to the hellicarrier to meet with the other avengers while Pepper spent time with Robert.

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry it's another short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and again please read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello you wonderful people! Sorry it has been a while but here is a new chapter with a bit of mother son time. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><em>She woke up to see light streaming through the vast windows and instantly recognised the figure standing in front of them. It was Tony, her Tony, holding a small bundle of blankets containing their newborn son. She smiled to herself as Tony quietly mumbled to his son, pointing things out that could be seen, saying how one day he would take Robert to all these different places. It truely amazed her to see him be so gentle and how easily he seemed to take to being a father but it only made her love him more than she already did. He turned and saw her awake, smiling to her as he walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge next to her.<em>

_ "Morning gorgeous" he said with a smile before kissing her temple. The then mumbled to his son "Shall we go to mummy now?". It was at that moment that the newborn started to stir from his sleep and started crying, his little fist lightly hitting Tony's chest._

* * *

><p>Pepper was pulled from her sleep by that same crying only to find that she had fallen asleep on the ridiculously large couch with Robert in her arms, currently crying and squirming slightly. She carefully stood up with the infant in her arms and bounced him slightly while heading to the kitchen, in desperate need of her morning coffee and in search of some food for her son. Of course, the spoon that she found, along with some baby food, was Iron Man themed and Pepper had to ask him where on Earth he had managed to find it when he returned home. She sighed slightly as she fed Robert " Is your daddy always flying off to go save the world? How did I cope for so long?".<p>

She chuckled to herself at just how messy the little boy had managed to get while eating then wiped him clean before finishing her coffee. She picked him up out of the high chair then wandered back into the lounge as she wondered what they could do to pass the time until Tony returned. She smiled to herself as she glanced at the very clean, white walls then at the infant in her arms.

"We definitely need to brighten this place up, don't you think?" The morning was spent decorating the walls in multicoloured hand prints and smudges of paint by both Pepper and Robert with a clear set of prints away from the rest with their names above and a space for Tony to make his mark on the wall.

After washing all the paint off, Pepper put Robert down for a nap and just sat watching him for a moment, still trying to get her head around the fact that he was her son. After a nap, for both of them, they ended up watching episodes of Scooby Doo as JARVIS had informed Pepper that "Master Stark enjoys it. However, I believe Mr Stark enjoys it much more and uses Master Stark as an excuse for him to watch the show." Pepper couldn't help but laugh, trust Tony to use his son as an excuse to watch a children's programme despite the fact that he would watch it when Robert was asleep.

When Tony arrived home late that evening he wandered into the lounge to see Pepper fast asleep with their son asleep in her arms, Scooby Doo still playing on the TV. As he looked around the room he spotted his once white wall that was now covered in handprints of two sizes before spotting the ones with two names as labels and a space below his name. He couldn't help but smile. He found the paint and dipped his palms in before placing his hands on the wall underneath his name, leaving his hand prints on the wall, completing the family set. Having washed his hands he went back into the living room and pulled a blanket over Pepper and Robert before clearing away all the toys after he nearly stepped on a musical toy (which later had its batteries removed).

A.N Sorry it is a little short again.


End file.
